The Odaiba Murders
by T.K. Takaishi1
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me The Digidestined get trapped in a house with a psycho


The Odaiba Murders chapter 1

The Odaiba Murders-chapter1

By: T.K. Takaishi

A/N: O.K. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I hope this fic makes you have nightmares like you did when you first saw Psycho. I may not Kill off too many characters. Follow the clues and you will figure out who the murderer or murderers are. Have a nice scream!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AGE CHECK

Joe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi,and Izzy 18

T.K., Kari, Ken, Yolei, and (yes it does contain davis but we will do away with that shortly) Davis 14 

Cody 10

It was a beautiful day T.K. thought but it suddenly got better as he saw the love of his life running up to him. "Morning," She said as she kissed him. "Let's get to class T.K. we don't want to be late," she said. The first four periods went by pretty fast and it was finally time for lunch. All of the Digidestined sat at their regular table. "Hey guys you want to go play Football after we are done eating," asked Matt. "Sure," everyone said in unison. All of them sat down to eat a good lunch.

Meanwhile in the principals office …………………..

"You 2 are always getting into trouble but this time you have pushed me too far," he said with anger, "You two are expelled." "Whatever," they said in unison as they got up and walked out. About 10 minutes later the principal was in his office doing paperwork. He heard the door in the hallway open and then close again. He got up and looked out the window and there was no one out there 'That is weird' he thought. About five minutes later he went to the bathroom and came back. As he was sitting down 2 people came in wearing faceless masks. "What do you want" he asked. One pulled out a 12-inch long knife and stabbed him right through the belly button and it went completely through his backbone and went completely through his body. His blood spilled out all over the floor. He couldn't move. They pulled off their masks and and one said "We'll kill all of ya'll." "Yep we sure will" The other said. "You Bastards," said the principal as the other one stabbed him through the heart and killed him.

Meanwhile with the Digidestined ……………………

"Guys we better hurry up and get to one of the fields," Davis said. As they got there They agreed that Davis and T.K. should be team captains. "OK T.Z. you can have first pick," said Davis. "OK I have Kari," said T.K. "I got Matt." said Davis "Tai" "Cody" "Sora" "IZZY" "Ken" "Yolei" "Mimi" "Joe" "OK then lets play," said Davis. After they played about five minutes they were all slipping in mud. "Guys lets go to the other field this ones too muddy," said T.K. As they were walking to the next field they had to stop to let Davis go to the bathroom. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom …………..

Davis went to the bathroom and quickly washed his hands. He thought he heard a noise farther back in the bathroom. He went back to check it out and went into one of the stalls to see what it was he walked in and saw a masked person. He quickly asked, "Who are you?" The guy pulled out the foot long knife and stabbed him through the belly button and did the same thing as he did to the principal. The person quickly pulled off his mask and stabbed him through the heart.(I told you I would get rid of Davis because I hate him ^_^ ) The man quickly exited through the window. 

Meanwhile with the other Digidestined …………………… 

AS the other digidestined were nearing the field they saw something hanging from the Goal post. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they all screamed. T.K. , Tai, Ken, and Matt all hugged and kissed Kari, Sora, Yolei, and Mimi. "Wait Davis is taking way too long," said T.K. being the thoughtful one. He ran in the men's room and saw all the blood and ran to look at the source. He threw-up win he saw Davis. He ran quickly away from the scene. As he got outside he told every one the news. Again T.K. , Tai, Ken, and Matt all hugged and kissed Kari, Sora, Yolei, and Mimi. The girls were crying and the boys on the verge of it. Later thatday the police arrived and questioned them all.

About a week and a half later ………………………….. 

T.K. and Kari were walking through the park "I'm going practice my three pointers you want to come Kari," he asked. "Sure I love watching you practice basketball," She replied. Before they got there they saw the of kids they hung out with besides the Digidestined. There was Darla and Don they were from Texas and they were going out. Also there was Gary, Mac, and Vickie. "Are ya'll comin' to the big Halloween party Friday night," asked Darla. Yeah it's gonna' be the best," said Don. "Of course we are coming," said T.K. and Kari in unison. "Be There at my house tomorrow OK ya'll," said Don. They all nodded.

Friday night………………………………

As T.K., Kari, the group of kids and The Digidestined walked up to the house Tai noticed the windows had bars on them. "What is with all the bars," asked Tai. "Well my mom's a fanatic about robbers," Don replied. Tai nodded. On the inside the place was amazing. It had party streamers flying, music playing, Scary masks hanging from the ceiling, and much more. "WOW," they all said at once. All the couples danced for about 2 hours (Takari, Taiora, Kenlei, and Mimato) until the lights went completely out. "Oh my god what just happened," asked Kari as she clung to T.K. When the lights came back on Don and Darla were laying on the ground with blood all over them and knives laying beside them. "They're dead," screamed Yolei. They all Quickly ran to the 2nd floor "We have to get out of here n-,"but before Mac could finish his sentence the man in the no faced mask shot him and Gary through the heart with a 243. Rifle and the man in the mask ducked back around the corner. As they ran back down the stairs the door in the hallway opened and another person wearing a no face mask ducked out and stabbed Vickie through the heart and killed her and then went back in the door. They all kept on running(Minus Vickie). They picked up the knives that were on the ground beside where Don and Darla's bodies used to be. "Oh my god the bodies are gone," said Kari. "Guys don't panic," Tai said as he picked up the knives and handed one to T.K. and kept one. The two masked people walked in the room with the Digidestined. "We bet ya'll want to know who we are," one said as they pulled of their masks. They pulled them off and it revealed………………………………… Don and Darla. "But how" asked T.K., "you are dead." "Haven't you ever watched Scream all you have to do is get some corn syrup and drip it all over you," Don explained. The two lunged at Kari and Sora with their knives out but T.K. and Tai got in front of them before they could get to them and stabbed Don and Darla right through the heart. "Don't mess with them," Tai and T.K. said in unison They were both dead. After they finally got out they called the police and they told the police what happened. They all went home and went to sleep.

Sooooooo what do you think? I know the ending sucks but I was pressed for time please review. E-mail me to tell me if I need to write a sequel. Bye for now. 


End file.
